Let's Play Kicksies!
by bigredfox10
Summary: Kane and Daniel Bryan decide to play a game of punchies to see who gets to carry both titles. When Kane beats Daniel at punchies, Daniel invents a new game that he knows that he can beat his partner in. Parody of the Regular Show episode titled "Death Punchies".


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE.**

**Hi everyone! This Kane and Daniel Bryan story was inspired by the Regular Show episode titled "Death Punchies". It's a parody of the episode, but with a little, funny twist.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

Daniel Bryan was walking backstage, looking for his tag team partner. But most importantly, he was looking for his title that Kane has snatched away from him in the ring on Monday Night Raw. Daniel searched the halls until he finally found his partner in his locker room.

"Hey, Kane! That's not fair! I wanted to hold both the titles." Bryan said in anger.

"Hell no, Goatface, I'm holding the titles. And besides, I'm stronger than you, so that means I get to hold both of them." Kane argued back in anger as well.

"No, you're not Kane 'cause _I'm_ stronger than you. So I get to hold on to _both_ belts."

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a knot. Let's settle this by playing punchies to see who gets to hold both titles." the taller man suggested.

"Fine, but I'll go first."

"Go ahead." Kane presented his bare, muscular arm to his tag team partner.

Daniel punched it, but to no effect.

"Wow, that hurts." Kane said sarcastically. "Now, it's my turn."

The short, bearded man presented his bare arm and the Big Red Monster punched him, which hurts like a bitch. The impact of the punch was so hard, that it caused Daniel to hit the ground.

"Heh, looks like I'm holding both titles." Kane said, picking up his and Daniel's belts and slinging them over his shoulder.

"Grrr, not fair, Kane, you bastard! You always get your way. Let's play punchies, let's play punchies. I'm fucking sick of it. It's obvious that I'm not gonna beat you at punchies." Bryan complained like a little child.

"Daniel, you don't beat anyone at punchies." he stated honestly.

"Yes, I do." Bryan argued in defense.

"No, you don't, lair."

"Okay, Kane." He raised his hands up in defeat. "Name three people who beat me at punchies."

Kane scratched under his chin in thought. "Mmm, let me see. Oh, yeah, there's Sheamus,…"

_Flashback_

_Sheamus punched Daniel in the arm so hard that it made the smaller man slid to the concrete ground and hit a nearby parked car._

"….then there was Mark Henry,…"

_Flashback _

_Mark Henry punched Daniel in the arm super hard, making him slid across the floor to crash into the catering table._

"….and last but not least, the Big Show."

_Flashback_

_Big Show hit Daniel mega hard with the KO punch that he was carried out in a stretcher, where the doctors put him inside the ambulance._

"Heh, heh, heh, you gotta admit, Daniel. That outta all three men, the Big Show got you the worst." Kane began chuckling. "Heh, I mean he literally knock your ass out unconscious for three hours."

"Shut the fuck up, Kane!" Bryan snarled, his face burning up red.

"What! It's true, Daniel. You can't beat anyone at punchies, so you might as well stop whining like a baby and accept the fact that I'm the winner."

"No! I'm not gonna accept it because I will find a game that I can definitely beat you in." he declared.

"Feh, yeah right. I'll believe it when I see it." Kane scoffed.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" Daniel yelled in frustration as he left out of the Big Red Monster's locker room to go to his own.

He sat on the bench to try to think of a game that he could easily beat Kane in.

"Damn it! What's the one thing that I could do better than Kane?" Bryan thought out loud.

He thought for a moment until he came up with the most obvious answer.

"Holy shit, that's it! I know how I could beat Kane." Daniel thought up brilliantly, running out of his locker room to meet up with his tag team partner who was standing outside his locker room door.

"Hey, Kane. guess what?" he said with a smirk.

"What?"

"I came up with a new game that we can play."

"Hm, really? What is it?" Kane asked curiously.

"It's called kicksies." Bryan answered.

"Kicksies? How do you play that?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, it's just like playing punchies, but instead of punching your opponent, you kick your opponent." the smaller man explained the rules.

"Alright, that's sounds like an easy game that I can win." Kane said with confident.

"Hmfp, what makes you think that _you_ gonna win?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"'Cause I'm bigger, taller, stronger, muscular, and smarter than you, Goatface." the masked man replied with a cocky smirk.

"Oh, really?" Bryan put his hands on his hips. "Well, let's make a bet then. If I win, then I get to hold on to the titles _and _you have to buy me dinner."

"Okay, but if….no…_when_ I win, I still get to hold on to both titles and _you_ have to buy me dinner." Kane said with a whole lot of confidence in his tone. "Oh, and by the way, I like to eat at Red Lobster and you know damn well that that place ain't cheap, so you better bring a lot of money.

"Ha! In your wet dreams, Kane. Now let's play, or is The Big Red Monster too chicken to play." Daniel taunted, making his tag team partner slightly mad.

"Hell no, I ain't scared." The masked man placed the belts on a nearby table. "I'm going first."

"Okay, go ahead." Bryan said, surprisingly calmly.

Kane went first and kicked Daniel in the leg, which only hurts a little.

"Wow, is that the best you got, Kane? Huh, that's real pathetic." the bearded man scoffed in amusement.

"Shut up, Daniel. It's your turn." he growled.

"Okay, if you insist." Daniel lifted his foot back, swung it forward, and kicked Kane square in his testicles.

In fact, the force of the kick was so strong, that it made the Big Red Monster fall on his knees then on to the floor in total pain.

"Ha ha ha! In your ugly, masked face, Kane. I won! I beat you at kicksies! YES, YES, YES! I'm the winner! You're the loser!" he gloated in victory.

Bryan picked up both belts and slung them over his shoulders.

"You Goatface bastard! That's not fair!" Kane managed to say through his intense pain in his groin.

"You know what, life ain't fair. Deal with it, bitch." Daniel said with a cocky grin. "Oh, and by the way…" he propped himself on his knees so he was level with the taller man's face. "….it looks like that you're gonna have to buy me dinner at Oliver Garden, so _you_ better bring a lot of money. But until then, I'M THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! I'M THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! _I'M_ THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" He repeatedly shouted in front Kane's face.

Daniel strolled down the halls, displaying his titles and telling everyone that he's the tag team champions, while Kane was still lying on the floor in the middle of the halls holding his balls in pain. And the Big Red Monster now learned a valuable lesson.

Never play kicksies with a person like Daniel Bryan.

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
